


Celebrating Being Together

by knitekat



Series: Picking Up [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir James Lester and Captain Tom Ryan celebrate the new start of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Being Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2011.

I pulled Ryan into a kiss, my hands gripping his head as my lips moved insistently on his lips. I couldn't seem to get enough of Ryan after so long an absence, although I eventually had to release him when my lungs screamed for oxygen.

Reluctantly releasing him, I turned for the two glasses of beer I had ready. Not my idea of a celebratory drink, but I knew Ryan had no taste for expensive wines. As he took his glass, our fingers touched and we both almost jumped at the electricity that sparked between us. I clinked our glasses together. “To a new start.”

Ryan returned my smile as he repeated my toast. His eyes fell on the table still covered with the remains of our meal. “You didn't have to go to this much trouble, James.”

I knew that, but Ryan was worth the trouble and so much more. “I wanted to.”

My glass was plucked from my fingers as Ryan placed both on the table. I sighed as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. “I've missed your cooking.” His words were a soft whisper on my skin and sent a shiver of longing down my back. “What do you want to do now?” Ryan rubbed against me as he spoke, his half-hard cock sparking pleasure as it rubbed against my own.

“Mmm.” I pretended to consider my options for a moment, until Ryan thrust against me. “Impatient,” I chided him, before adding, “I think I'd like to see you on my bed. Naked and needy.” I squeezed his arse as I leaned in until I could whisper in his ear, “I want to know if this is as fine as I remember.”

Ryan chuckled. “Well, you are lagging behind on topping.”

I spluttered indignantly. “I might not be if someone hadn't such a cold bedroom. I'm not even sure you know what heating is.”

Ryan grinned as he reached between my legs and squeezed my cock. “I'll warm you up, love.”

I moaned and thrust into his hand, before I took control of our encounter by pinching his arse, hard. “My turn to top, remember. Last time we tried we got interrupted by an anomaly.” I could hear the disdain in my own voice, so I wasn't surprised by Ryan's chuckle.

“I'll let them know they can only open during office hours.”

“Very funny. You do know I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk straight any time soon.”

Ryan dropped a kiss on my nose. “Yes, please. I want to feel you. Now.”

I totally agreed with his sentiment and so slapped his arse as I told him, “Bedroom.”

Although our journey to my – our – bed wasn't an easy task. We were too busy kissing and groping and stripping each other to pay much attention to our feet or where they were going. It was a relief to end up in the bedroom and not the cupboard next door. Still kissing, I pressed Ryan back until his knees hit the bed and we tumbled onto it.

“Please, James. I need you.”

I smiled as I heard the needy tones in his voice. Even though I was hard for him, I wanted to make this moment last as long as possible. I smiled wickedly as I traced a finger down Ryan's chest. “Mmm. Don't I get to explore first?”

“You're already seen it.”

“That was years ago. I want to see if anything has changed,” I said as my finger's barely touched his skin as I traced a scar on Ryan's rib cage.

“Can't you wait until later?”

I smiled at the slight whine in Ryan's voice. “I suppose so.” When I heard his relieved sigh I couldn't resist adding, “Although...”

“Although what?” Ryan's voice now held a touch of impatience.

“I was wondering if your cock still tasted as good.”

Ryan reached up and caressed my cheek. A smile tugged at his lips as he said, “Suck it and see, love.”

Well, I wasn't going to refuse an invitation like that and soon made myself comfortable between Ryan's legs. My gaze was fixed on his cock bobbing oh so enticingly in front of me, a drop of pre-come on its tip. My tongue darted out to taste his unique flavour. 

Ryan moaned softly as I swiped the head of his cock and his hips moved of their own accord under my attention. I gripped Ryan's hips firmly, as much as I wanted him in my mouth, I wanted to control this encounter as I drove him mad with need before I let him come.

“James?”

I looked up into his desire-darkened eyes and smiled, my voice controlled and calm, as if I was chatting about the weather and not about to suck his cock. “Yes? Is there something you wanted?”

Ryan moaned. “Bastard,” he said fondly. “Please, suck me and fuck me.”

My cock twitched and hardened even more with that comment. “Well, since you ask so nicely.” I grasped his cock and began to lick the head, sliding my tongue under the foreskin and along the slit. I hummed in pleasure at his taste, it brought back so many good memories.

Ryan jerked in my hands and I smirked. I'd forgotten how responsive he was to vibration when he was being blown. I'd remember that for later, but for now, I licked my way up one side of his cock and back down the other. Pausing as I took one of his balls and then the other between my lips to roll. Ryan moans were like music to my ears and I glanced up to see the expression on his face. He was biting his lip and his hands were clenching the sheet.

Ryan jerked again as I blew across his cock and then cried out softly as I took it in my mouth. My lips spread wide by his lovely thick cock as my nose brushed the tangled nest between his legs. I slid slowly up and down his length, pausing every so often to tongue his slit or to hum. One of my hands reached between my own legs and squeezed, I was so hard it hurt but I only wanted to come once I was buried deep inside Ryan. I could hear his breathy moans and feel the strained tension in his thighs and knew he was near. I took him as deep as I could and swallowed around him until he gasped and came, spurting several times down my throat. Once he had finished I continued to swallow, determined to have every last drop from him.

I only stopped when I had Ryan half-hard again and pulled back to see the result of my actions. My cock was straining and dripping with pre-come by this point, and I had to squeeze myself hard in an attempt to hold back my orgasm. The sight of Ryan lying spent on my bed almost undid me, he looked so fucking beautiful. If I wanted to fuck him I would need to regain my control, so I shut my eyes and breathed deeply.

“James?”

I felt Ryan's finger trace my cheek and opened my eyes to look deeply into his. My voice sounded shaky to my own ears. Shaky and full of need. “Yes?”

“Do you want me to suck you off?” He smiled as his fingers continued to caress my face. “You look like you'll explode any minute and I want a long, hard fuck from you.”

I knew he was right, that I'd come the moment I was inside him, if not before. I wanted more too from my first time, for the second time we were together. “You think so?” I was somewhat surprised by how calm my voice sounded. “Maybe you'd better suck it and see.”

Ryan snorted as I repeated his own words back to him, but he wasted little time in swallowing me to the root. God, his mouth felt so bloody good and I felt my orgasm uncurl from my belly and I cried out his name in warning. I felt him swallow around me once more and I gasped as I came deep in his throat as he expertly swallowed every drop I unloaded.

I felt drained, as if Ryan had sucked far more than just my come out of my body. I wavered and collapsed into his strong arms, too tired to resist even if I had wanted to as he held me tight. I barely had the energy to exchange kisses and breath with Ryan before I fell into an exhausted sleep.

I woke sometime later to the soft snores of my lover. I took the time to just look at him as I felt my cock swell. I was so distracted by his perfect body that I failed to notice the change in his breathing until he kissed me.

“Fuck me, James.”

I grinned and kissed him back. “On your stomach.” I smirked at the speed with which Ryan obeyed, his legs spread open and his arse raised for the pounding I was going to give it, give him. Not yet, of course. No, first I had in mind a little exploring. It was, after all, later, and Ryan had said I could explore later.

I spread his cheeks and looked at the little pucker that twitched under my gaze. I leaned forward and swiped my tongue along his crack before returning to that tight ring of muscle and I swirled my tongue around it. Ryan strained under my hands and pushed back for more. I felt obliged to give him more and pressed my tongue against his hole and into it. I felt his body quiver as I pushed deeper and began to fuck him with my tongue, slipping saliva into his willing body before I worked a finger inside. Twisting and turning it as I encouraged him to relax.

I felt Ryan suddenly twist on the bed and looked up to see him scrabbling for the lube, before he threw it in my direction. I managed to open it one-handed, coated my fingers and pushed them back into his arse. He felt so bloody good around my fingers and I knew he'd feel even better around my cock.

Quickly slicking myself, I lined up and pressed inside him, hearing Ryan moan as he opened up to me, his channel holding me tight as his muscles caressed me. It felt so bloody good, like I had come home.

I began to move, sliding slowly in and out of Ryan, angling to brush his prostate with each pass. I could hear his pants and, when he shoved back in encouragement, I firmly gripped his hips to still him as I wanted to take my time. Ryan felt so good.

Ryan obviously realised I was in no rush as he relaxed underneath me and let me pick my own pace. I spent several minutes slowly driving us both insane. The sound of Ryan's moans and cries fed my own need and I soon abandoned any thought of taking this slowly. I began to slam into his arse, hard and fast, stabbing his prostate with each thrust. With Ryan meeting each one and squeezing around me, I knew I wouldn't last long. I grabbed his cock and stroked it just the way he liked. When I flicked his tip with my thumb, I felt Ryan groan and come. The sensation of Ryan's orgasm drove me over the edge as well.

It took several moments for me to come back to my senses and carefully withdraw. I already missed the feel of his arse around my cock, but there would be other times. For now, all I wanted was to fall asleep in my lover's arms, tonight and every night to come.


End file.
